Walt Disney Jr Sr High School
by Ms. Hazel D. Swanson
Summary: Follow all your favorite Disney characters through highschool as they experience, love,crushes, heartbreak, cheating boyfirends/girlfriends, eating disorders, rumors, accidents, mistakes, parties, homework, dances, detention, friendship, fights, and evil teachers! Features just Disney characters! eg.Snow White, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Alice, Peter Pan, Rosetta,Aurora,and more! R&R!
1. Chapt 1- Snow White: No Place Like Home

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Disney or to any of these characters such as Snow White, Govenor Ratcliffe, Pinocchio, etc. I am not being sponsored to write this story, I'm just doing it for fun! Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter One- Snow White: There's No Place Like Home

Sunlight streamed through her window and the birds chirped gently, announcing that it was time to wake up. _What a beautiful morning, _Snow White thought as she stretched and gazed out of her window. _What time is it?, _she thought as she searched her bedroom for the clock that hung on her wall. _6:44_, she read. That meant that she had just enough time to take a shower, get ready, and eat breakfast before school this morning.

Today would be Snow's first day EVER attending public school. She was going to be starting her sophomore year at Disney Jr./Sr. High School. It was located in Disney Village, California. It was a school that had a joint Junior High and regular High school, serving grades 7- 12.

For the last 10 years of her life, she had been home schooled by her adopted father Doc, and the only classmates she had ever known had been her six adopted uncles, Dopey, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, and Grumpy. She had no idea what to expect going to this new school, but she liked it that way. She thought deeply about what her new school would be like, as she absentmindedly picked out a change of clothes, and headed for the shower.

By the time she got out of the shower, got dressed, and did her hair, the time was 7:20. She knew she had to hurry if she wanted to eat breakfast. It was a 20 minute drive to her school, which started at 8:10. However, she wanted to be there at 8:00, to get the feel of things, which meant she needed to leave at exactly 7:40.

Even though she tried to resist the temptation, eventually she just had to take a quick glimpse in the mirror to see if she looked up- to-par with public school standards. Her shoulder length curly black locks were held up near the top of her head by her signature red bow. She had decided to wear a dark blue bowl neck T-shirt with puffy sleeves, which she paired with a long flowy yellow skirt that reached just above her knees, and nude tights. To top it all off she had thrown on her favorite yellow boots with the red rose on them, and her favorite red jacket. _Good enough?_, she asked herself as she studied her outfit in the mirror. She knew her clothes weren't exactly what normal girls her age wore, but it was what she felt comfortable in, and she tried to make it look as modern as possible.

She quickly inspected her face, and then eyed the little box of makeup sitting on her desk. _Do I need that stuff? _She asked herself quizzically as she stared at the box. She had never worn makeup before, but was quite aware that everyone else did. She looked at the clock, which read 7:24. In haste, she decided to throw on some dark red lipstick and mascara and rushed to the kitchen.

"There you are!" Her uncle Grumpy grumbled at her when she entered the kitchen.

"Here I am." Snow said back as light heartedly as she could. She knew how testy Uncle Grumpy could be in the mornings, and she didn't want to have another early morning fight with him.

"What have you been doing? We have to leave in 15 minutes, and I don't want to be late for work!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Grumpy, I was just… making sure that I had everything I need," Snow replied as she popped some toast in the toaster.

"Snow, you don't need to spend so much time in the mirror, you look fine!" Uncle Happy interjected jokingly.

"Thank you Uncle Happy, but that's not _all _I was doing," Snow fibbed.

"Oh really?" Grumpy asked.

"Yes, really… I was putting together my back pack and making sure that I didn't forget my camera."

"_Really_?" Uncle Grumpy asked, still not convinced.

"Yes!" Snow said with a smile as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Prove it."

"Okay." Snow said in a timid voice as she ran to her room and grabbed her back pack, quickly checking the inside to make sure everything she needed was there before showing it to Uncle Grumpy.

After eyeing the back pack's contents for a good minute, he zipped it up, and simply grumbled.

Snow didn't say another word, she just triumphantly smiled and buttered her toast. She loved proving Uncle Grumpy wrong, even if it was just last minute luck.

After Snow had finished her breakfast and said goodbye to her dad and her uncles, she hopped in the passenger seat of her Uncle Grumpy's 1977 Volkswagen and buckled her seatbelt.

The two had spent the entire twenty minute ride to the school in meaningful silence, and when Grumpy pulled into the school parking lot, he finally said, "Now be careful, Snow. Public school is dangerous, ya' hear?"

Snow couldn't help but smile, "Yes Uncle Grumpy," she said.

"Be respectful to all of your teacher, and kind to all of the young ladies your age."

"I will Uncle Grumpy."

"And last, but not least-"

"Stay away from all boys.." They said in unison.

Snow laughed as hugged her Uncle goodbye. Then she got out of the car, and waved at goodbye at him until she couldn't see the car anymore.

She stood silently for a few moments, until she became suddenly aware of the fact that she was standing alone in the middle of the high school parking lot. She started to turn around to face the front of the school, when all of the sudden a boy on a bike hit her head on and knocked her down.

"Ow!" Snow yelled as she hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy said to her, "That was a hard fall."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Snow replied as she looked to face the boy and realized that he too, had been knocked to the ground, "Hard enough to knock the _both_ of us on our butts." She said with a smile.

The boy seemed to loosen up when he figured out that Snow wasn't angry at him. He quickly got to his feet, and then offered his hand out to Snow and helped her up.

"I'm Pinocchio, nice to meet ya!" Pinocchio said.

"Pleased to meet you Pinocchio, my names is Snow."

"That's an interesting name,"

"It's short for Snow White," Snow quickly explained.

"Ahhhhh….That makes sense."

Snow couldn't think of what to say, after all, this was the first time in years that she had had such a long conversation with someone younger than her father or one of her uncles. Probably the first time in her entire life. I mean sure, she had seen other people around before, driving around the streets, or at the grocery store, or walking their dogs at the park, and of course, she had always said the casual, "Hi, how are you?", but never had she had such a long conversation.

"Sorry again about hitting you with my bike," Pinocchio said, hoping to strike up conversation once more and break the silence, "I'm still learning how to control it."

"Oh, it's okay," Snow replied, "I should've been paying more attention. It's my first day here, and I guess I'm a little bewildered at everything."

"I'm new too!" Pinocchio exclaimed, "Are you a seventh grader too?" He asked hopefully.

Snow blushed, a bit embarrassed that she looked like a seventh grader to him, "Ummm… not exactly…. I'm a sophomore this year, but it's my first year of public school."

"Ohhhhh, makes sense."

"Yeah, well, we should probably get going, school is probably going to start soon,"

"Okay, but can we make a quick stop at the bike rack first? I need to chain this thing up!"

Snow laughed, "Of course, no problem!"

As she walked behind Pinocchio as they headed towards the bike rack in relaxed silence, she took the opportunity to really study him. The first thing that she noticed was that he was really scrawny. His limbs might as well have been sticks! He had incredibly knobby knees and elbows, which were revealed by a short sleeve pale yellow T-shirt and red khaki shorts. He had feet that were probably bigger than his head, which were in a pair of plain brown leather shoes. He was incredibly tan, and had an unusually short, pointy nose. On top of his long neck was a round face, topped off by short black hair, which he had comber over, out of his big, light blue eyes.

After Pinocchio chained up his bike, they walked into the school side by side. Taking in every little detail, completely in awe of how large the school was. A bell rang, and Snow had no idea what that was supposed to mean. All the sudden, over a loud speaker, they heard a male voice say, "All students please go to the auditorium for orientation. Please sit with you class."

"Where's the auditorium?" Snow asked Pinocchio

"It beats me, but we should probably just follow the crowd," Pinocchio said with a smile, gesturing towards the big mob of people all rushing in the same direction.

"Good idea!" Snow said with a laugh.

By the time Snow and Pinocchio got to the auditorium, almost all of the students were in it. The auditorium was fantastic, not just in size, but in presentation! It had 70 rows of seats total, 35 on the left side of the room, and 35 on the right side of the room, with a path that was about a foot wide splitting up each side so that people could walk. Each row had seven seats to it, with big windows on each side of the auditorium, so no matter where you looked, you could see the outside world, and not mention the huge stage at the front of the room.

As Snow walked down the aisle, she saw that every ten rows of seats there was a sign taped on a chair identifying each grade. She scanned the rows until she found that the sixth row on the right side had a sign labeled "10th graders" Almost all of the seats were full, but she fortunately found a seat between a pretty girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a friendly looking girl with long, fire truck red hair.

"This school is so gigantic!" Snow whispered to the blonder girl to her left.

"Isn't it though? When I first came here in Seventh grade, it seemed like a mansion!"

"It certainly is fit for a king!"

"That's for sure!"

"I take it you're new?" The red head to her right asked.

"You took it right!" Snow replied.

"I'm Cinderella, but you can call me Cindy." The blonde to her left explained.

"And I'm Ariel," The red head commented.

"Pleased to meet you both," Snow White said, "My full name is Snow White, but you can just call me Snow."

"That's-" Ariel was cut off.

"Welcome students! Welcome teachers! Welcome all to this wonderful academy of learning! I am your principal Mr. Ratcliffe." A chubby man with long black hair, a black goatee, and a double chin said.

"That's our principal?" Snow asked Cindy.

"Yup, Mr. Ratcliffe. He may seem jolly, but trust me, he's absolutely awful." Cindy whispered in reply.

"That's comforting." Snow said in a depressed tone.

"Now I'll make this short and simple," Principal Ratcliffe continued, " If you are new here, please come to my office so I can give you your schedules and answer any pressing questions you may have. If you are a returning student, then I presume that you already have your schedule from last year, and I would advise that you go to the first class on your schedule," The student body was utterly silent for a moment, giving Principal Ratcliffe their undivided attention, " You are now dismissed."

And with that, all of the students got up, and began moving towards their respective destinations.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around," Snow said to Cindy and Ariel.

Cindy and Ariel said goodbye and Snow tried to find her way to the Principal's office.

The principal's office wasn't hard to find- without help, that is. It was a small square office in the middle of a big administration building. When she got into Principal Ratcliffe's office, it was packed! There were about twenty kids in there! And it was even louder in there than it was in the auditorium!

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Ratcliffe yelled, and suddenly it got so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. "If you are a seventh grader this year, which means you are new, so we should have all the seventh graders here, please come forward, " Mr. Ratcliffe said.

14 boys (including Pinocchio) along with 12 girls stepped forward. "THIS IS OUR ENTIRE SEVENTH GRADE CLASS?!" Mr. Ratcliffe demanded to know. When no one said anything, he asked all new eighth graders to step forward, and one boy sheepishly stepped forward. Principal Ratcliffe released a long, heavy sigh, and told them to go to the secretary to get their schedules. He did the same thing with the Freshman, and then with the Sophomores. Snow was surprised yet relieved to know that she wasn't the only new tenth grader, because when Sophomores were called forward, one other girl and three boys stepped forward with her.

When the five of them went to the secretary to get their schedules, this is what Snow's looked like:

1st Period- **Choir One- **TEACHER: Ms. Heart- _Room A1_

2nd Period- **Geometry**- TEACHER: Ms. Maleficent-_ Room 8_

3rd Period- **English 10**- TEACHER: Mrs. Potts- _Room 7_

4th Period- **Biology**- TEACHER: Mr. Facilier- _Room B9_

LUNCH

5th Period- **Ancient World History- **TEACHER: Mr. Hoppity- _Room 17_

6th Period- **P.E- **TEACHER: Mr. Hades- _Room 66_

7th Period- **Home Ec.**- TEACHER: Mrs. Grimhide- _Room C15_

"Thank you for my schedule Mrs. Mary," Snow said to the secretary on her way out.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all dear, have a good day." Mrs. Mary replied as Snow walked out of the administration office and began her long journey to find the choir class room.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Please comment and let me know what you think. Who would you like to see in the next chapter? Thanks! xoxoxo_

_- Hazel_


	2. Chapter 2- Pinocchio: Once Upon A Dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Disney, nor do I own the rights to Alice, Fawn the fairy, Pinocchio, or Mowgli, etc. Once again, Iam not getting sponsored to write this story, Iam just doing it because I want to. I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 2- Pinocchio: Once Upon A Dream

When the bell rang for lunch, Pinocchio couldn't have been more relieved. So far, he had only had three classes; Math I with Ms. Maleficent, English 7 with Mrs. Potts, and P.E with Mr. Hades. The first two, Math and English had been equally boring, and he had basically day dreamed through both of them. The only entertaining one was P.E… which would have been more enjoyable if Mr. Hades didn't hate his guts!

However, now, another problem approached him: where was he going to sit at lunch? At first, he thought he might be able to just sit by Snow… but that dream quickly crumbled when he learned that the Junior High kids and the Freshman had one lunch period together, while the Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors had another separate one soon after.

In elementary school, Pinocchio wasn't exactly what you would call popular. He was teased by most everyone, and although he did hang out with the most popular group in his grade, it was just because they wanted to use him.

He grabbed his sack lunch out of his locker, and trudged towards the lunch room. There were about 14 tables, each one filled with students. Pinocchio looked for a friendly face, but came up empty. He sighed a defeated sigh, and turned around to start heading towards the boys bathroom that he passed on his way here, a place that he predicted would become his regular dining room this year.

Except, instead of walking through the walkway to the lunch room, he bumped into a girl, and caused her to drop her lunch on the floor.

"Oh wow, second time today," Pinocchio thought out loud as he looked at the second girl today that had been a victim of his recklessness.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked in confusion, as she looked up from the big mess on the floor.

"I mean-" Pinocchio suddenly found himself at a loss for words when he looked into the girls eyes, and suddenly found his own swimming in two deep pools of blue.

"You mean…?"

"I mean… I'm very sorry…. About that. Ummm.. Let me help you! Clean that up!" Pinocchio stammered.

"Okay," the girl giggled, "By all means, help!"

Pinocchio quickly rushed over to a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria where the napkins were, handed the mystery girl a few, and began helping her soak up the mess.

"I'm Alice," The girl said as she flashed a shy smile at Pinocchio,

"Yes you are.." Pinocchio replied, mesmerized.

Alice chuckled sheepishly, "What might your name be?"

"Ohhhhh…. Ummm… Pinocchio! My name might be Pinocchio!"

Alice cocked up her thin brown eyebrows, "It might be, or it is?"

"It is." He replied quickly, his cheeks turning a thousand different shades of red.

He knew he was acting foolish, but he couldn't help it, Alice was just so beautiful! Even more so than Snow, and Snow was pretty…. _Really_ pretty. With her round white face, her big brown eyes, and cute nose, she was a sight for sore eyes. However, her beauty didn't compare to Alice's, at least not in Pinocchio's opinion. Alice had long blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her hair was kept out of her face with a little black bow, except he could see thin wisps escaping it across her forehead. She had large blue eyes, framed by thin, light brown eyebrows and naturally long lashes. She was tan, had a button nose, and sarcastic mouth. She was about 4'11'', which was a little shorter than Pinocchio, and she wore no makeup.

When the two of them finished cleaning up the mess in silence, Alice invited him over to the table she was sitting at. Alice was sitting at a table for four, with not only Pinocchio, but Fawn, an eighth grade girl, and Mowgli, another boy in his grade who had recently moved to California from some village in India. She introduced him to all of them, and for the first time in a long time, Pinocchio felt accepted.

Fawn chatted on and on about various species of squirrel and this weird thing called acorn butter. If anyone else talked about such things, Pinocchio probably would've zoned out on the endless talk. However, with her sarcastic wit and sly humor, Fawn could even make dirt sound fascinating.

Yet, even though he was listening to Fawn, he was looking at Alice for most of the time. He didn't want to seem creepy, so he only occasionally glanced at her, noting her ensemble; a pleated light blue skirt and matching shirt paired with white tights, black Mary Jane shoes, and a distressed jean jacket. _How did I not notice her before? _Pinocchio wondered to himself. He had seen her before, many times, and it had taken him a whole three hours to recognize her beauty! He had seen her in the auditorium during orientation, he had seen her in Principal Ratcliffe's office to get their schedules, he had the same English class as her…. Was he blind or something? Oblivious, maybe?

"….sounds like fun. What do you think, Pinocchio?"

"Oh… Ummmmm….." Pinocchio couldn't believe that he zoned out, how much of the conversation did he miss?, "I totally agree with you Alice," he said, trying to fake his knowledge of the conversation.

"Cool! It's a date then!"

"What?!" Pinocchio replied with a twinkle in his eye, had he missed Alice asking him on a date?

"You, me, Mowgli, and Alice: movies, this Friday night. We're going on a group date!" Fawn explained, "All of you just be sure to ask your parents and we'll report back tomorrow."

"Ohhhhh…. **Group **date…" Pinocchio confirmed, trying to hide his disappointment, "Sounds…. Fun."

"Yeah, it does!" Alice agreed.

"What's playing?", Mowgli asked.

"I'll bring the Newspaper tomorrow, it has the times of all the movies that are playing at the Disneyplex tomorrow, and we can pick out a movie," Fawn replied.

"Okay." Mowgli said with a smile.

BRRRIING BRRRIING BRRRIIIING!

"Well that's the bell," Fawn said, "Catch you guys on the flip side!" Fawn said as she skateboarded down the hall.

"What's your next class Pinocchio?" Alice asked as they walked down the crowded hall way together.

"Social Studies…"

"….with Mr. Jafar?"

"That's the one!"

"Me too!"

"Cool, we can walk together!"

"Yeah. But, can we stop by my locker first, I have to pick up a few things."

"Sure," Pinocchio agreed, _More time to spend with Alice, _he thought.

"So are you looking forward to Friday?" Alice asked, "The movie date…?"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"I'm really ecstatic that Fawn brought it up," Alice exclaimed.

"Me too! Her and her great ideas."

"Right? I'm super excited for an excuse to hang out with Mowgli."

Pinocchio's heart sank, "Mowgli?"

"Yeah," Alice started as they arrived at her locker, "He's just so exotic…. So different.. So intriguing… Don't you think?"

"Oh… yeah. Yup! Mowgli's… awesome.." Pinocchio said as Alice got the things from her locker, closed it and they walked down the hall to science.

"I knew you'd think so…. So… what do you think of Fawn?"

"Fawn?" Pinocchio asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes Fawn!"

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?"

"Yesss….."

"I knew it!" Alice exclaimed with glee.

"As a friend."

"Ohhhhh…" Alice said glumly, "Well then.. Who _do_ you like?"

"Just a girl."

"C'mon! Who is she!"

"Alice!" Pinocchio sighed, "It's just a-

BRRIIING BRRIIIING BRRRIIIIIING

The bell rang just as the two stepped into class.

"Ahhhh, Just in time children," Mr. Jafar said is a snake-like voice, "Take your seats."

_Saved by the bell, _Pinocchio thought as he sat down at his seat.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if there was a bit too much dialogue in this chapter...I just kind of got on a roll! Anways, I hope you enjoy it.. much more to come from many more characters! Thank you for reading! xoxoxo_

_-_Hazel_


	3. Chapter 3- Cindy: Lies and Dirty Dishes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Disney, nor do I own the rights to any Disney charcters, such as Charlotte from "The Princess and the Frog", Prince Charming, Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, etc. I am not being paid to write this story, I'm just doing it for fun, and for those who read it.**_

Chapter 3- Cinderella: Lies and Dirty Dishes

School had just gotten out, and as Cinderella waited by the front doors of the school for Charlotte to come out, she hoped that she wouldn't dawdle, for she couldn't be late. Her stepmother would kill her.

Ten minutes passed and still no Charlotte. Cindy was about to just give up and go home, when she suddenly heard a familiar southern voice calling her name.

"Cindy! There you are!"

"Hey Lotty!"

"You got my dress, sugar?"

"Do I?!" Cindy said as she pulled out a dress bag from her back pack, "Prepare to be amazed!" Cindy said in a overly dramatic voice.

Charlotte grabbed the bag tentatively from Cindy and placed it next to her as she sat down on the steps. Carefully, she began to unzip the bag. What she pulled out of the bag was a dress far beyond her wildest dreams! It was knee length strapless gold dress, the kind of dress that's skirt flapped in the wind when you spun in it. The dress was simply adorned by silver glitter on the skirt part.

"My, my, my Cindy! You really have out done yourself this time! This dress is just perfect for homecoming! Did you really make this?!"

"Yes, I really did, all by my lonesome! It took about three weeks over summer vacation in order to have it ready on the very first day, like you asked... but it was worth it!" Cindy said with a smile.

"This dress…." Charlotte said with a squeak…. "It's even school colors…- silver and gold!"

"Ohh, I almost forgot! Last but not least, the piece of resistance…"

"Don't tease me now, Cindy.." Charlotte said, an a million watt smile on her face.

With that, Cindy pulled out a one inch wide, light pink satin ribbon, "For you to tie around your waist, if you like…" Cindy explained, "I know that pink is you favorite color, and…"

"Cindy! You just made me the happiest girl alive!" She exclaimed as she pounced on Cindy in a bear hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she practically screamed as she grabbed the ribbon, grabbed the dress, put them both back in the dress bag, and handed Cindy the money she owed her for making the dress, "200 smackaroos!" she said as she handed Cindy four $50 bills.

"Ohhh, thank you Lotty! You are such an amazing customer!"

"What are you thanking me for? You earned every last penny darlin'!"

Cindy couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'll catch ya later!" Charlotte said as she rushed down the steps and hopped into the front seat of her hot pink convertible.

_It's a miracle that girl doesn't hit somebody, _Cindy thought to herself as she watched the spunky Junior speed away. She then opened her white purse, placed the money in her pocket, and started down the steps of the school.

"Cindy, right?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind a tree.

"What?"

"Your name is Cindy? Short for Cinderella? Am I correct?" A handsome man who appeared from behind the shadows of a tree asked.

"Yeah.. That's me."

"That's what I thought. What are you doing here all alone?"

"Not much.. Just… walking to the bus stop.." Cindy replied, almost in the form of a question, as if she was asking if her answer was valid.

"Hmmmmmmm, do you need a ride?" He asked.

She blushed, "I don't even know your name."

"This is going to sound like the most fake name in the world…." He said with a smirk.

"How do I know it isn't?"

He pursed his lips, "Well, it is on my birth certificate…"

"Ohhhhh, so now that your name is certified, I just _have _to believe that it's real," she replied in a sarcastically innocent voice.

He paused, "My first name is Prince, and my last name is Charming."

It took everything in Cindy to keep her from doubling over in laughter.

"It's okay," he said with an easy going smile, "Feel free to laugh. My parents are absolute ego-maniacs!"

"No, no! It's not thaat bad! I won't laugh.."

"…in public…" the Prince finished.

"So…" she said hastily shifting gears, "What should I call you then?"

"Just call me James." he said, running his hands through his soft brown hair.

"James?"

"James."

"Okay then, _James_… what exactly do you want?"

"I want to know if you need a ride."

"I do. From the bus." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh come on!" He begged, "Just let me take you home!"

"I don't know…"

"If you don't, I'll take your shoe!"

"How could you possibly steal my shoe, if it's on my foot?" Cindy asked, gesturing to her transparent 2 inch heels.

"Like this," He said as he kneeled down in front of her, quickly lifted up her leg, and slipped the shoe off.

"How'd you do that so quickly?" Cindy asked in awe, "I didn't even have time to react!"

"Magic!" James replied. "Now you have to accept a ride from me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do, because you'd look foolish going to the bus stop with just one shoe on, and like they say _'No shirt, no shoes, no service'_."

"Ugh…."

With that, James did a gleeful two step and walked over to his white Fiat, opening the passenger seat and gesturing for Cindy to get in.

"You win this round, but if you think this is happening again, you're wrong! I'm never even going to wear those shoes ever again!" Cindy said as she got in the car, closed the door behind her, and buckled her seat belt.

"Then I suppose you don't want it back…" James said as he turned the key in the ignition and clutched the shoe dearly.

"Give it." Cindy said as she looked at James with the iciest glare she could muster, (which wasn't that icy, because Cindy wasn't very good at being mad at charmers like him, but it was cute that she tried).

"Easy there Tiger," He said sarcastically as he pulled out of the parking lot and started on the free way, handing her the shoe, "Now, where did you say you lived?"

"I didn't."

"Well could you?"

Suddenly the tight line on Cindy's face curved upwards, and she typed an address into the fancy GPS he had installed in his car, "Let's let her do the talking, shall we?" Cindy asked as she gazed out the window and let James listen to the technological guide.

When they got to her house, Cindy practically ran in without saying more than a two word goodbye to James. She was late, and her step mother, Lady Tremaine absolutely despised it when she was late. She tried to escape to her room in the attic before her step mother could see her, in hopes to be able to at least finish dusting before her step mother realized that she was late.

But no, sadly, when she was on her way to the staircase leading to her bedroom, she found Lady Tremaine standing there, her arms crossed, the same sour look on her face as always. "You're late." She proclaimed, loud enough for all of America to hear.

"I'm so sorry Lady Tremaine! The bus ran late!" she fibbed.

"You're a horrible liar Cinderella."

"I'm not lying!" Cindy squeaked.

"So, tell me then, after the bus ran late, did it shrink, turn white, and start making house drop-offs?"

"Yes..?" Cindy said, her last defense against her guardian.

"NO!"

"No…."

"You're pathetic Cinderella! Absolutely pathetic! I provide a roof over your head, food on your plate, clothes in your dresser, and what do you provide me with?"

Cindy did nothing but stare at her feet.

"Well!" her step mother demanded, "Do you know?"

"Ummm…."

"LIES! You provide me with lies and dirty dishes!"

"I'm so sorry Lady-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your groveling. Just get this list of chores done before you go to bed tonight." Lady Tremaine said as she handed Cindy a scribbled on piece of paper that was about a foot long.

"But Lady Tremaine," Cindy said timidly, "I have homework."

"Then you will finish it. After you get your chores done!" She said with finality, as she strutted away.

Cindy held back tears as she looked at the list. _Only two more years, _she thought as she read the first thing on the list….: **_Clean Anastasia and Drizella's room. _**Cindy sighed heavily and trudged up stairs to the room where her older step-sisters, Anastasia and Drizella (who were twins) shared a room.

Although Cindy prayed that the twins weren't in there, she was of course, disappointed to find her step sisters laying on their respective beds, texting and listening to some Demi Lovato song from 2009.

"What are you doing here?" Drizella asked.

"I'm here to clean." Cindy said as confidently as she could.

"About time." Drizella commented, "You've been slacking quite a bit lately."

Cindy skillfully ignored her as she began picking up piles of dirty laundry off of the floor, and putting them in a laundry basket by the twins' door.

"So…" Anastasia began after two minutes of sweet silence, "Who was that guy who dropped you off?"

"What guy?" Cindy asked nonchalantly.

"What guy?!" Anastasia demanded,

"Oh come on, Ella, you aren't that dumb," Drizella said to Cindy, "Who's Fiat were you making out in?"

Cindy felt her cheeks get hot, "We weren't making out! He's just a guy, from school, who practically forced me to let him give me a ride," she said as she put three full laundry baskets down, side-by-side-by-side against a wall and picked up a feather duster, "His name is James. It doesn't even matter."

"JAMES! As in Prince Charming James! The cute guy in our grade who's parents own a three mansions?!" Drizella asked.

"He's in your grade? He's a senior?" Cindy asked them.

"Duuuuhhhh!" Anastasia said.

"Jesus, Ella! You're soo stupid, why somebody like James has the hots for you I have no clue!" Drizella snarked.

If Cindy wasn't so patient she would've smacked Drizella right in the face with her feather duster. However, instead, to prevent herself from losing her cool, she stacked the laundry baskets on top of each other, picked them up, and left the room. "I'll be right back with a broom," she said on her way out.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I really hope you liked this chapter! Sorry, this chapter too, did have a lot of dialogue. I seriously need to work on that. Anyways, please read and review this story, even if it is boring you, please read on! I promise that it will get better! P.M me iff you must. Just let me know, who do you want to see in later chapters? Who's your favorite charcter so far? Who's your favorite romantic couple? Any ideas? I'll be sure to update soon! Tell your friends. xoxoxoxo_

_-Hazel_


	4. Chapter 4- Alice: Dear Diary

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Disney, now do I own the rights to Alice, Rapunzel, Mowgli, etc. I am not being sponsored to write this story, I am purely doing it for the enjoyment of writing and for those who are following this story. Hope you enjoy it!**_

Chapter 4- Alice: Dear Diary

Tuesday, September 2nd, 2013

_Dear Diary,_

_It is 5:00 A.M right now. Usually I don't get up this early, but I just couldn't sleep! All I can think about is Junior high, and my first day of school yesterday! I met so many new people, and can't wait for what today might bring. Yesterday, I made some fast friends, which I think are real keepers. My girl best friend right now is an Eighth Grader named Fawn. Even though she's a year older than me, she's very relatable, and not nearly as snobby as a lot of the other eighth grade girls. I didn't make many friends that were girls in my grade because there are way more boys in my grade than there are girls, and therefore I have met more guys my age than gals. Fortunately, the guys I met were nice. First off, I met a boy named Pinocchio, who I definitely already consider a brother. He's just so cute and sincere! I feel like I can talk to him about anything! Next there's Mowgli. He doesn't say much, but I already have a crush on him. I wonder if he feels the same way…. Last but not least, there's Michael Darling. He's definitely a strange individual, but I guess that's why I noticed him. I don't know him that well, but this girl named Iridessa told me that he fancied me! I don't know her that well either, so I'm just going to go with my gut for now. I will report back later diary._

_Goodbye for now!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

After writing in her diary, Alice closed it, locked it, and hid it under her bed. She looked at her clock, which read 5:23. _It's really early! _Alice thought, _Perfect time to get in the shower before Sissy uses up all the hot water. _Before she had time to think about anything else, she quickly hopped out of bed, rummaged through her drawers for a change of clothes, and ran to the bathroom.

An hour later, Alice was out of the shower, clothed, and ready to get rolling! Before going downstairs to the kitchen, she quickly checked her outfit; A pair of white skinny jeans, a sky blue blouse with quarter length sleeves, a white blazer, and black converse, paired of course, with her signature black bow that she wore to hold back her hair.

When Alice got downstairs to the kitchen, she filled up a tea pot with hot water and set it on the stove to heat, then she got out a waffle maker and began making home made waffles, her favorite breakfast food. Soon, the tea was ready and the tea pot's whistle began to blow, loudly, of course.

"Alice….", her sister Lorina grumbled as she walked down the stairs from her bedroom. Her hair was disheveled, and she had dark bags under her eyes from a restless sleep, "What are you doing?"

"Making tea and waffles," Alice said, perhaps a bit too perky, as she took her second waffle from the waffle maker and unplugged it.

"It's 6:45! You aren't even supposed to be up fore another half an hour!"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"I understand that, I couldn't either….." Lorina said as her serious blue eyes softened a touch, "Alice, I'm not mad at you for getting up early and making yourself breakfast like a responsible young lady," she sighed, "I'm just frustrated because you need to have more consideration for mother and me… we live in this house too."

"I'm sorry, sissy, I forgot what a racket the tea kettle could make when it's angry,"

Lorina looked at Alice with an amused look, "You mean when it's done," she said, "Tea kettles don't get angry, Alice."

"Everybody can get angry!" Alice said defiantly.

"You and your imagination…" Lorina said with a knowing laugh. She paused, "Well, as long as I'm up, I may as well get in the shower," Lorina said as she walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Just then, Alice's mother came out of her bedroom downstairs, "I thought I heard voices," she said with a smile, " Could you pour me a cup of tea and give me a waffle please Alice?"

"Who do you think the second waffle is for?" Alice asked with a grin as she handed her mother plate with a warm buttered waffle on it.

"What kind of tea did you make this morning?" Her mother asked,

"Chamomile," Alice replied,

"Splendid,"

Alice's mother was a hardworking single mother of two, because Alice's father passed away in the war in Iraq in 2005, when Alice was about five years old. Although Alice had her mother's big blue eyes that were always filled with wonder, Lorina took after her much more than Alice did appearance wise. Lorina had their mother's wavy auburn hair, thin dark lips, and light complexion, where as Alice looked more like their father had. Now, even though Alice looked like her father, she acted more like her mother, and Lorina acted more like their father, even though she was practically the spitting image of her mother. Even though all three ladies in the family had blue eyes, the one thing Alice's father had that she didn't was brown eyes, almond shaped brown eyes that formed crinkles at the sides when he laughed. Alice had always wanted brown eyes, because she always felt like they'd make her more connected to her father if she had his eyes….

"-Alice?" Her mother asked,

"Yes mom?"

"You've barely touched your breakfast. Are you all right dear?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking, I guess."

"About what?" Her mother asked, the concerned look from her face never fading,

"Oh, I don't know! About… everything I guess! About life, school, everything. You know how my mind just loves to wander…"

Alice's mother just laughed knowingly, relaxed a bit, a took a big bite of waffle.

"…it wouldn't be that bad…." Alice said to Lorina as she drove her to school in her chocolate brown VW bug.

"Alice! It's dangerous!" Lorina replied sternly.

"How is walking to school dangerous? We barely live two miles away!" Alice protested.

"A lot can happen in 2 miles," Lorina retorted.

"Oh come on! Mom walks to work every day, and she's still alive."

"Don't let my calm demeanor fool you, if I could make mom let me drive her to work, I would. I worry about her persistently!"

"Well then stop!"

"I beg you pardon?" Lorina asked defensively.

"You're always worried about everyone and everything! It's soooo unnecessary! I mean sure, life is risky, and every once and a while there are moments that give you a heart attack! But you get it over with and you move on with your life! You don't stress over every little detail!"

"I'm just being practical."

"Would you let me ride the bus?"

"No. Do you know how many germs and sleaze bags there could be on a bus?!"

"A school bus?" Alice asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, a school bus."

"Maybe you should stop worrying about mom and me and start worrying about yourself."

"What could _I_ possibly have to worry about?" Lorina asked.

"Well let's start with the fact that you're the only girl in school who wears pencil skirts on a daily basis. When's the last time you wore jeans?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everyday you look like you're headed to an interview on Wall Street!"

"Oh good, we're here." Lorina said with a sigh of relief as she pulled into the parking lot, took the key out of the ignition, and got out of the car.

"See you later!" Alice called to Lorina as she ran into school and headed towards her locker.

"Wow! The first period of the second day isn't even over yet and you already got sent to the my office! I'm impressed!" Mr. Ratcliffe said to Alice as she sat in a chair in front of his desk, "So tell me," he began, "What exactly did you do to get yourself here, Allie?"

"Alice." Alice retorted.

"Alice?" Mr. Ratcliffe corrected himself.

"Well, I was sitting in my first period class- Science with Mr. Facilier- and we were experimenting with electric current. We had to make a light bulb light up by connecting wires to a current and stuff…."

"Go on…."

"And when he was telling us which safety precautions to take, I was daydreaming…"

"So I see…."

"So when Mr. Facilier asked me to demonstrate the experiment, I didn't take the proper safety precautions, and ended up blowing up the table that the current was sitting on."

"See Alice, this is why you should always listen to your teacher," Mr. Ratcliffe said with a smirk, "For the next three Saturdays, I would like you to attend Saturday detention."

"What?" Alice asked, outraged.

"It goes from 8:00 to Noon every Saturday. So that's four hours a day four three days total."

"But that's twelve hours! Half a day! Half a day of my life that I'll never get back!"

"Not to mention the $80 you now owe the school to replace the table you exploded."

"Mr. Ratcliffe!"

"You may now be dismissed to you second period class, which I believe is English with Mrs. Potts?…"

"Yes," Alice said through gritted teeth.

"Good bye now." Mr. Ratcliffe smugly waved to Alice as she stomped out of his office.

_Finally, Lunch! _Alice thought to herself as she entered the cafeteria with her lunch box, _Maybe food will get my mind off my horrible morning. I just need interaction with normal, regular people who AREN'T ! _She searched the cafeteria for the group she sat with yesterday, and found that this time they were sitting at a table for 8. Already seated were Pinocchio and Fawn.

"Hi Alice." Pinocchio greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hiya Pinocchio," Alice said as she looked at him with a strange look,

"What's wrong sugar plum?" Fawn asked.

"Ohh… nothing's wrong…. It's just… that Pinocchio's nose looks way bigger today than it did yesterday.." She said sheepishly as she tried not to gawk at the nose that was sticking about seven inches out of Pinocchio's face.

Pinocchio quickly cupped his hand to his nose, "Ummmmm, I'll be right back!" He said as he rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Oh no!" Alice said as she cupped her face in her hands, "I didn't mean to insult him! Me and my big mouth!"

"It's okay Alice, I noticed it too!"

"I know, but-"

"Hey guys!" Mowgli greeted them when he approached the table.

"Mowgli!" Alice exclaimed as her face lit up.

"Who's your friend?" Fawn asked as she gestured to a girl he brought over,

"This is Shanti," Mowgli said, "She going on movie date with us Friday," Mowgli stammered in broken English.

"Ohhhh…" Alice said,

"So are you two like a thing?" Fawn asked knowingly.

"I guess so," Shanti replied as she took Mowgli's hand and they sat down.

Alice could feel tears welling to her eyes. She didn't know why she was about to cry, it's not like her and Mowgli were dating or something, she barely even knew him! Maybe this after everything else that had happened today was just too much for her to handle. Either way, she had to leave. "I'll be right back, " She said in a cracked voice as she rushed to the bathroom, sweeping right past Michael Darling, who was on his way to their lunch table and looked awfully confused when he saw her leaving.

When Alice got to the bathroom she ran into a stall and grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe her slow falling tears. However, the sound of her sobs soon stopped when she realized that there was an even louder noise coming from the stall next to her. She listened carefully for a few moments, trying to figure out if there was another girl crying in the bathroom.

After a few moments of careful listening, Alice realized that the girl next to her wasn't crying- she was vomiting.

Alice, still inside the stall, knocked on the wall of the stall nearest to the other girl, "Are you okay?" she asked.

There was no reply for a while, but then, a soft voice replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just….sick…"

Alice had a feeling in her gut that this wasn't true, but just to confirm her suspicions, she asked, "How long, exactly, have you been… sick?"

"A few… months."

All of the sudden Alice walked out of her stall and pushed open the door to the one next to her. She was horrified to see a girl kneeling over the toilet. The girl looked up to face her, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks flushed, and the area around her mouth red and slightly chapped. Alice silently lent out her hand to the girl, and when the girl tentatively took it, Alice led her to the sink, where the girl washed her face and hands.

As Alice watched her, she realized just how skinny the girl was. The girl was nearly flat chested, with elbows so sharp that they nearly poked holes in her baggy purple hoodie. She was wearing a size 0 jeans, and still they were baggy on her.

"I'm Alice," Alice said solemnly.

"I'm Rapunzel."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but not familiar enough to have much meaning, "Rapunzel, how much do you weigh?"

"A normal scale says I weigh 90 pounds, but 10 pounds of that is just my hair." She said as she gestured to a long, thick French braid that reached just below her knees.

"You only weigh 80 pounds?! Aren't you like, a Freshman or something?"

"Yes, I'm a freshman."

"That's insane! I'm a seventh grader, and do you know how much I weigh on my lightest day?!"

"How much?"

"90 pounds! And I'm considered tiny for my age!"

When Rapunzel didn't respond, Alice said, "It can't be healthy to be so skinny! You have to stop this! You have to retain some kind of nutrition!"

In a mouse like voice Rapunzel asked, "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"I don't know…. I'm not going to gossip, If that's what you mean," she paused, "But you need help!"

"Mother said I was chubby…." Rapunzel started, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Well, your mother is stupid!" Alice chirped, "You're beautiful," She said as she looked Rapunzel up and down. She really was beautiful, even if she did look like a ghost. She had extremely long, heavy looking blonde hair, with huge green eyes, and freckles that lightly dusted her nose. You could tell that she was supposed to be a light tan color, but since she didn't have many vitamins in her, she was as white as a sheet. Alice just knew that if she could get Rapunzel eating again, she could be super model pretty!

"I'm going to help you!" Alice said, a determined look in her eyes.

"Help me with what?"

"Help you become healthy again."

"I am healthy."

"No, you aren't healthy, you're a stick!"

"But I'm pretty! I'm not fat anymore."

"You probably were never fat! And stick skinny doesn't equal pretty. If you could just gain 20 pounds, you'd be amazed! It would give you color, energy, life! Please let me help you! The first step is just walking out those doors," she motioned towards the heavy bathroom doors, "…with me to the lunchroom. I'm not going to force you, but I know I can help."

"How do you know that I'm not going to just throw up whatever you feed me?"

"I don't," Alice said, "But I know that you don't want this,"

"But.. You don't understand…. " she began, "It's not that I don't want to stop, it's that I can't. It's a habit. It's addicting!"

Alice put her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, "If you ever feel like you're going to break, just call me, or come talk to me, or whatever," Alice said, "I'll give you my cell number when we get to the lunch room."

Rapunzel took a deep sigh, smiled, and walked out of the bathroom with Alice.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey guys! I'm sorry if the end of this chapter is a little dark, I just wanted to keep you turning pages. I promise this story isn't all doom and gloom though, our characters will see light on the horizon soon enough! Just bear with them! Again, I'm going towork at not having as much dialogue in my stories, once again. It really is a nasty habit! I promise I will update more later. Keep reading! xoxoxo_

_-Hazel_


	5. Chap 5- Pete- Gals,Who Can Figure Them?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell etc., nor do I own any right what soever to Disney. Furthermore, I am not being sponsored to write this story, I'm just doing it for fun, and for the lovely people who have been following this story from the very beginning, or may have just stumbled upon it! Hope everyone enjoys!**_

Chapter 5- Peter Pan: Girls, Who Can Figure Them?

"Psssst…" Peter whispered to Wendy as she passed by in the hall, coming back from lunch .

Wendy stopped dead in her tracks, "Hello?"

"Wendy, over here," Peter called as he grabbed Wendy's arm and pulled her into a dark nook of the school.

"Ohhh, It's just you, Peter." She said when she could see his face, "What are you doing? You're going to make me late for class."

"Which class?" Peter asked.

"Art." Wendy replied.

"Do you have all of your core classes out of the way?"

"Yes," Wendy replied, "Except for American History."

"Cool," Peter replied, his big brown eyes twinkling, "Let's go then!" He said as he grabbed Wendy's hand.

"Go where?" She asked as she tried to free her wrist from his grip.

"You'll see,"

"No Peter." She replied, "We can't skip our last four classes of the day on our second day of Freshman year! We have to stay."

"Oh come on Wendy! What's the fun in that? They're practically brain washing us, installing adult hood in us before we get to be kids!"

"Oh come off of that, Peter, you know that's not true."

"It is though! I don't know about you, but I'm going to be a kid," He said as he stormed down the now empty hallway.

"Peter-"

BRRIIIING BRRRRIIIIIINNG BRRRIIIIIING

"You aren't going to talk me out of it, Wendy, just go to Art!" Peter said defiantly.

"I'm not going to try to," Wendy replied, brushing one of her milk chocolate brown ringlets out of her teal eyes, "I'm coming with."

Peter only smiled, _This is going to be awesome, _he thought as he led Wendy out of the school.

Peter and Wendy had met on the first day of June this year. Peter had just been adopted by her long time next door neighbors, and as soon as they met, Peter knew that he and Wendy would be friends for a long time.

Wendy was just so stunning. Not only was she as pretty as a lilac, but she was smart, strong willed, and she knew what she wanted. They balanced each other out really well. She kept him grounded, and he kept her dreaming. However, problems soon became apparent the first time Peter introduced Wendy to his long time female best friend Tinkerbell.

Wendy liked Tinkerbell, but for some reason, Tink was always trying to mess things up for Wendy. Peter could never put his finger on why.

Peter was always trying to get them to get along, so they could all be best friends, but it didn't work out like that. Tink was always being nasty to Wendy, and once Peter started thinking of Wendy as more than a friend, it became a major problem.

Don't get him wrong, Peter didn't _want_ to fall for Wendy. He didn't want to fall for anyone! Being a bachelor for life was just the way his head wanted it, but his heart felt other wise.

Peter was in denial for the longest time, until one day he confessed to Tink that he had feelings for Wendy, and that she needed to at least pretend to like her. That's when Tink gave Peter an ultimatum, and said it was either Wendy or her.

After about a week of deep thought, Peter chose Wendy, and the two of them grew even closer.

Peter hadn't talked to Tink in almost a month today, and he decided that he was finally going to confess to Wendy that he wanted to be more than jus best friends, and just hope that she wanted to take it as slow as molasses.

"We're here!" Peter said with a grin as he dramatically waved his arms up and down, showing Wendy the lush forest that he had taken her to.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked in awe.

"We're in a forest that I discovered a few weeks ago. It's hidden right behind the park."

"It's magnificent!" Wendy thought, "I've never seen anything more pure, more beautiful."

"I have." Peter said quietly as he briefly looked into Wendy's eyes, "Come on," he said as he took her hand.

"Peter, where are we going now?"

He didn't say anything for about five minutes, and just continued to walk. Once he got to his destination, he pointed to a tree with a makeshift house made of boards sitting at the top of it, "This… is my tree house."

"Tree house?" Wendy asked with a giggle.

"Yup, climb the ladder," he said as he gestured her towards a ladder that he nailed to the trunk of the tree.

When they were both sitting safely in the tree house, Wendy was the first to speak, "Wow… I'm impressed," She said with wide eyes.

"Thanks," Peter said with a shy grin, "It was nothing really," He said as he put both his hands behind his head and leaned against a wall.

Wendy sat down beside him, "Peter…. Why'd you bring me here?" She asked.

Peter took his hands from behind his head, sat up a little straighter, and felt his muscles tense, "No reason…" he fibbed.

"Oh come on Petey…. I know you better than that…" She said as she turned towards him with a smile, "What's up?"

"Well….." he sighed, "The thing is….." Peter choked up. He was not good with words! How was he going to tell Wendy he liked her, if he couldn't even speak?! He just sat there for a second, frozen. _Loosen up, loosen up! _he thought to himself, _You are Peter Pan, you don't get nervous_, and then, as he searched through deep teal eyes, he knew there was only one thing he could do.

He leaned in, and kissed her! Hard! Right on the lips!

Wendy opened her eyes in shock, and quickly pulled away. Before Peter even had time to think, she smiled her sweet coy smile, and kissed right back.

It was hard, clumsy, Peter had never kissed anyone before, but then again, neither had Wendy.

Before he knew it, he found himself pushing her up against the back wall of his tree house, just kissing her, his hands finding their way around the curves of her body. He was breathing hard, but he didn't want to stop! Nothing had ever felt so right!

CRASH

Peter no sooner opened his eyes than did he find himself on his butt, on the mossy under brush, sitting right across from Wendy. The tree house must have given way to their weight. Peter wasn't a master carpenter, so he figured it was bound to happen sooner or later, still he desperately wished it hadn't happened right then. Peter felt his cheeks flush.

He and Wendy's eyes met, realizing what had just happened, and then all of the sudden they both just burst out laughing! Peter didn't even know why, but once he started, he couldn't stop. He laughed so hard his rubs hurt, and Wendy was laughing so hard she was crying. Then, through big heaves of laughter, Peter crawled over to her, grabbed her hand, and leaned against the tree.

Once the laughter subsided, they just sat there in silence for about ten minutes.

Suddenly, Wendy turned to him, and said "You know what I really like? Ice cream!"

And that spurred their three hour long conversation about everything under the sun.

When Peter walked home, it was about 3:30, and he felt like he was walking on air.

Of course, that only lasted for about 5 seconds before his adopted father Mr. Gladstone said, "So…. Peter….. how was school?"

"It was good," Peter replied as he attempted to make a bee-line for his room.

"Really?" Mr. Gladstoen said as he held out his arm to temporarily stop Peter from going forwards, " I'm surprised you can even form an opinion of it, considering you were only there for the first three classes of the day!"

_Busted_, Peter thought, "Let me guess, the Principal called you?" Peter asked, knowing that lying to Mr. Gladstone would be no use.

"No, actually," Mrs. Gladstone interjected tearfully, "It was your old friend Tinkerbell. She called us right after school and said that she saw you leaving school right after lunch with that WENDY!"

"Tink called you?" Peter asked furiously, "Why I ought a…" He mumbled as he went straight for his room.

"Grounded! Three weeks!" Mr. Gladstone called after him.

Peter closed and locked his bedroom door behind him, seeing nothing but red as he furiously dialed Tink's number into his cell phone and pressed "Send".

_Riiiing Riiiiing Riiiiiiing_

"**Hello?" **Tink's voice chimed on the other end.

**"Hey," **Peter said.

**"What's up Pete?"**

"**HOW COULD YOU RAT ME OUT TINK**?"

"**I wasn't trying to rat you out, Peter, I was mostly after Wendy."**

"**Why?! She never did anything to you, and you just… you just ruin everything**!"

"**Oh come on! You know that Mr. Ratcliffe would have called your parents even if I didn't**!"

"**You're missing the point Tink**!"

"**Am I**?"

"**Yeah**!"

"**What's the point then , Pete**?"

"**The point isn't the fact that I got told on, it was the fact that ****_you _****were the one to tell on me. Someone who a month ago, I thought was my best friend**."

"**Things change."**

**"Tink, I knew we weren't exactly pals anymore, but I didn't think you hated me!"**

**"I don't hate you!"**

**"Are you sure about that?!"**

**"Yes, I am sure! I don't hate you! I could never hate you! I hate what she's done to you!"**

**"You hate it when people change for the better!?"**

"**NO!"**

**"Then what do you hate? Huh?! Tell me that?! What do you hate, Tink**!?"

For a moment, it was silent, and then Tink sniffled, **"What does she have that I don't have?"**

"**Huh?"**

**"What is so great about Wendy anyways? What does she have that I don't?"**

**"Judging by today, a conscious! She doesn't get jealous for no good reason."**

**"Peter…."**

**"Good bye Tink! If we were on ice before, then we're dead to each other now."**

_Click_

He slammed his phone on his bed, and for the first time since before he could remember, began to cry.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Now once again, please give me your feedback! Who's your favorite character! Who's your favorite couple?! Who do you want to see more of? What do you want to see? Any characters you'd like to add? SUGGESTIONS SUGGESTION SUGGESTIONS! Thank you all, hope you enjoyed. Will be updating soon! xoxoxoxo_

_-Hazel_


	6. Chapter 6- Rosetta: Caught In The Middle

_**Disclaimer: I would just like to make it very clear that I do not own any of the rights to Disney! That inclues Rosetta the fairy, Tinkerbell, Wendy, etc. Again, I am not being sponsored to right this story, I'm just doing it for the joy of writing and for the fans of this story! Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 6- Rosetta: Caught in the Middle

_I can't believe that I'm up to my eyeballs in Geometry homework when we've only had two days of school! _Rosetta thought as she stared at her geometry text book, _This is gonna be a long year…._

"Rosie!" Her mom called from downstairs, interrupting her thoughts, "Phone for you."

_Yay! _Rosetta thought to herself as she hopped off her bed and ran to where her mother was downstairs to retrieve the phone, _An excuse to take a break._

**"You've got Rosie**," Rosetta said in her thick southern accent once she got a hold of the phone.

"**Rose! I'm so glad you answered," **Wendy replied, her voice sounding crackly.

"**You all right Sugar cane?" **Rosetta answered in a concerned voice as she went to her room and locked the door behind her.

**"Well…. No.. not really," **Wendy answered softly.

"**What's wrong?"**

There was a pause, "**I'm sorry to bother you with this, Rosie, I know it's really nothing for you to be concerned about. It's just… I didn't have anyone else to call. You're my closest friend that's a girl, and… and," **Wendy faltered and broke into sobs.

"**Don't be sorry, Darlin'! You know I don't mind," **Rosetta tried to soothe her, "**What's wrong?"**

"**I can never see Peter again!" **Wendy replied in a teary voice.

**"What?!"**

"**My parents forbid me from ever speaking to Peter again!"**

"**How come?" **

**"Well, we kind of skipped the last four periods of school today?"**

"**You did what?!" **Knowing that such behavior was very much out of Wendy's character,

**"We just went to the woods behind the park…." **Wendy's voice trailed off, "**He finally confessed to me that he had feeling for me! FINALLY! And I was just so happy! It was like a dream come true. We kissed! And it was just perfect!" **She babbled, not giving Rosetta a moment to respond,** "We talked for like three hours… and…."**

"…**and…"**

"**And then I got home, came to find out that someone snitched on Peter and me, and was grounded, for a month. My parents are to drive me to and from school, they took away my cell phone, my computer and T.V privileges, and even my friend privileges. The only thing they let me keep was my laptop, because I need it for school. I'm also grounded from Peter.. But ****_that's _****permanent. The only reason they let me call you was because I said I had to ask you a math question, and they know you don't have internet access...," **Wendy said as she began to weep again.

"**That's awful… but what can you expect… Principal Ratcliffe is… a rat! He probably made your skipping school way worse than it actually was"**

"**Well-"**

All the sudden Rosie heard a distinctive beep, meaning there was someone else trying to call in, **"Hold that thought, sugar plum, I've got another call coming in."**

"**Okay," **Wendy said with a sniffle as Rosetta answered the other line.

"**You've got Rosie,"**

"**Hey," **Another distraught sounding voice on the other line said, "**It's Tink," **

"**Ohhhh, Hiya Tink," **Rosetta said, trying to mask her confusion. Even though Rosetta and Tink were friends, and they hung out together at school and occasionally on weekends, she knew that she was much better friends with Silvermist "Misty", an eighth grader.

"**I know you're probably surprised that I called you, Rosie, but I just couldn't go to Misty, not about something like this….."**

**"Uh huh…"**

Rosie said, hoping that she would go on,

**"I mean, Misty's my best friend that is a girl if there ever was one, but… she only an eighth grader… she just wouldn't understand…"**

**"Uh huh…"**

"Besides, you give such great advice, and you're in the same grade as me, so.. You know….."

After a full silence, Rosie decided to get to the chase, "**What's up Belly**?", she asked, using her old nickname for Tinkerbell.

Tink sniffled, "**Well, you know how Pete and I haven't spoken in about a month…?"**

"**Yup…"**

"**Well, I'm still mad at him for that… choosing Wendy over me.. I mean.."**

"**I'm aware…" **She replied, remembering the past month where she had stayed up plenty a night, listening to Tink go on and on and on about what awful people Peter and Wendy were, even though, she secretly felt that Tink was in the wrong.

"**But I still like him…"**

"**Of course….,"**

"**Well, today, I saw him take Wendy off the school grounds, and sneak off to who- knows- where right after lunch.. When he was supposed to be going to class…"**

"**Uh- oh," **Rosetta replied, fearing what she was going to say next,

**"So I thought, 'If I rat them out, then they will be forbidden to see each other, and we can just pick up right where we left off'…."**

**"Oh my lanta! Tinkerbell! Tell me you didn't!"**

**"Sooo…."**

Tinkerbell continued…. "**I called both their parents right after school and told them what I saw…" **she said, her voice shaky.

Rosetta only gasped.

"**I thought it would be fine, that no one would find out that ****_I_**** was the one who said something, that it was just Ratcliffe. But, I guess Pete's adopted folks must have told him, because next thing that you know, he's calling me up yelling and screaming! I've never heard him that mad, especially not at me…" **she said softly, and Rosetta knew that she was trying her hardest not to cry,

"**Oh belly!" **Rosetta said, as she found tears coming to her own eyes,

"**He told me never to talk to him ever again! HE SAID THAT I WAS DEAD TO HIM!" **Tink said, her words pouring out in full blown, loud, heavy sobs.

"**That's absolutely awful!" **Rosetta said, not knowing what else to say. She had never seen Tinkerbell this torn up.

Tink waited for her sobs to subside before she decided to speak again, "**What do I do?"**

"**I…. I… suggest that you apologize to Peter.. A sincere apology… and then you apologize to Wendy…. IN FRONT OF Peter, and you see where that takes you." **she paused, **"Just don't push it… obviously Peter's in a delicate place right now… and I know Wendy is.."**

Tink cut her off, "**How do you know that?" **Tink asked, her voice icy cold.

"**She called me,**" Tink said, as if she was talking to a five year old who just threw a fit, "**In fact, she's waiting on the other line right now…."**

"**You traitor!"**

"**Now, honey bunch, you know she's been my best friend since I first moved here in eighth grade! What was I supposed to do?!"**

"**You know what? Maybe I ****_should_**** have called Misty! At least she doesn't fraternize with the enemy!" **Tink said as she hung up the phone.

Rosetta sighed, determined not to cry over Tink's harsh words. Tink said things that she didn't mean all the time. She was moody, and didn't think straight when she was angry, but Rosetta knew she couldn't beat herself up about it! She'd done nothing wrong. Quickly, to keep from thinking about it, she clicked back to Wendy. "**Are ya still there sugar cane**?"

"**Yeah… but I've got to go now…. Petey just Private messaged me! I think he might want to talk….. I'll give you the details tomorrow at lunch!" **She said, her still sniffly voice sounding a bit perkier.

"**You better!" **Rosetta teased, "**Talk to ya later, girly!"**

"**Bye," **Wendy said as she hung up the phone.

Rosetta went back downstairs and put the phone on the receiver. "Hey ma?" She called to her mother, who was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Yes Honey?" Her mother replied.

"I'm going for a walk,"

"Okay, just be back by six."

"Okay ma, I will!" She said as she grabbed her rose pink trench coat and walked out the door. When she closed the door behind her, she pulled her blackberry out of her pocket and checked the time, _4:03, _that meant she had about two hours before she had to be back.

It took about twenty minutes, but eventually Rosie found her way to her secret garden, the one she had made about 7 months before. It was an old abandoned area that was gated off and hidden away, just west of a field that laid right behind her house. The sanctuary had been full of nothing but weeds when she first stumbled upon it, but you'd never know that by looking at it now.

The place was bursting with magnificent flowers of all kinds, lilacs, roses, petunias, daisies, and much more! Any flower you could think of, you were bound to find in Rosie's garden. Rosie came down here when she needed to think; about life, about problems, or, just to keep herself from being bored. She liked to garden when she was upset or needed something to do with her hands.

She opened the rickety gate, and, almost instinctively began to pull at weeds and water her various flower bushes. While she was gardening, she let her mind drift off, and soon found herself thinking of her first love, Sled.

Even though many people thought that 12 years old was too young to be in love, Rosetta knew that what her and Sled had way back when was real. He was a boy she had "dated" when she lived back in Georgia, before she moved to California.

It wasn't any mystery why Rosie had been drawn to Sled. He was a lady's man, once thought un-attainable, which made everybody want to attain him even more. His friends always thought that no one would ever catch his heart, so once Rosie did, the fellas were surprised just as much as all the other gals were jealous.

Sled was the rugged kind of handsome, tan skin, bleach blonde hair that fell into place with him having to do as much as shake it, big green eyes, a million freckles that danced across his nose, and two buck teeth. On anyone else, buck teeth is deemed unattractive and stupid looking, but on Sled, they were his most attractive feature.

Rosie had wept for a month after their year long relationship had to end when she moved to California. It seemed silly, but Rosie was literally convinced that she could never date again. That's what she got for feeling too much, she supposed.

After what seemed like only ten minutes of gardening and reminiscing, Rosetta pulled out her blackberry and realized that she only had fifteen minutes to get back home before her mother got worried. It was already 5:50! With that, she secured the soil around a rose bush, exited the garden, closed the rickety gate behind her, and ran as fast as she could back towards her house.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey ya'll! I hope you liked this chapter. I realize that it's like 88% dialogue, and for that, I apologize, however, I had no other way to get the feelings across. I realize the flow in this chapter is a little shaky, but the next chapters will be MUCH BETTER! I promise! I just wasn't wuite sure how to get everything across that needed to get across in this chapter, but it definitely needed to be done. Anways, just bear with me, and please visit my profile, forum, community, and poll! Will update more soon! Thanks! xoxoxo_

_-Hazel_


	7. Chapter 7- Aurora: Fine!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Disney, nor do I own any rights to Aurora, Prince Phillip, The Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, etc. Furthermore, I am not being sponsored to write this story, I just do it for the love of writing, and the fan's who enjoy this story as much as I do!**_

Chapter 7- Aurora: Fine!

Aurora gingerly plucked an apple from a tree and placed it in her lunch bag as she walked to school. Some people, (her parents included) thought it was crazy for Aurora to walk to school every morning when she lived about 4 miles away from the school when she could easily get a ride from her aunts; Flora, Fauna, or Merryweather, since they taught at her high school anyways. However, Aurora could easily walk it in about an hour and a half, and she usually took the time to sing.

She knew it was silly, but growing up, Aurora had wanted to become a famous singer. However, her father and mother had other plans. They wanted Aurora to be President of the United States. It was a dream her father had failed to accomplish, and was now trying to live out through his only daughter.

When her parents found out that she wanted to be a singer, they guffawed all over the idea, and simply forbid it. Not to mention that her very own stage fright got in the way. So, instead, she walked the back roads to the school, her only audience being the trees, the chilly air, and any critters that happened to be passing by.

However, this Wednesday morning, she couldn't help but feel… watched. Yet, every time she turned around, she didn't see anyone.

She was almost to school- almost 3 miles down the road when she was positive that she heard something. It wasn't her imagination, there was a definite crunching of leaves coming from behind a tree that was no more than three yards behind her. She quickly whipped around, and just stood there, waiting, for about three solid minutes. She was about to turn back around when a man about her age appeared from behind the tree.

"Your name's Aurora, right? I know you're in my grade, a Junior, because you're in my Junior's only World Literature Class."

"I knew it!" she said quietly, completely changing subjects, even though everything he'd stated was true.

"Now, what exactly did you know?" The man asked.

"I knew…"… she stammered… "I- I- knew that you were following me!" She said in a faux- confident voice.

"Did you know that _I _was following you? Or did you know that _someone _was following you?" He paused and took a few steps forward, "..because.. I don't really believe that you thought, 'Oh.. Phillip is following me… I just know it!'"

Aurora simply blushed, lifted her chin prissily, and walked forward, knowing that he would follow.

"Oh come on.." He said with a smile as he caught up with her, "You don't really believe that you can just walk away, and I'm going to leave you alone?"

"Why… exactly…are you following me?" She said trying desperately to hold back as smile while attempting to talk in her highest, most annoyed voice.

"Well, it all started yesterday, when I was trying to sleep….. At about 7:00 in the morning, and I was woken up by a voice; a song, if you will…. At first I thought it was a bird…." He said in his fakest, most sleepy tone of voice, "And then I was like, 'Wait, birds can not enunciate the words "So call me maybe"… and-"

"I was _not _singing "Call Me Maybe!"" Aurora protested as she turned to look at him.

"So you admit you were singing!"

"I never said that!" Aurora said quickly, "I just wanted to make perfectly clear that _if_ I _was_ singing, it would most definitely NOT be "Call Me Maybe"!"

"Oh, actually I think you're right… it was more like Justin Bieber's song "Baby"!"

"No no no! You must be deaf! It was nothing by Justin Bieber!"

"Ah ha! But it was, something…"

"Well.. Ummm, uhhhh…"

"Double ah ha!" Phillip yelled.

The pure loudness of the words made Aurora jump. "Stop that!" She said as she nervously giggled.

"Mind showing me what it really was?"

"Yes! I do mind! Very much so!"

"So, it's fine if birds hear your voice, but actual people can not?!"

"Exactly."

"Wow, I thought you'd be nicer than this!" Phillip said, as he clearly enjoyed getting under her skin.

"And I thought you'd be less annoying than this!" Aurora retorted stubbornly.

"So you thought about me?" Phillip said with a smirk.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Aurora said, getting a bit frazzled.

"It's okay, I think about you too."

Aurora turned her face away from him in an attempt to shield her red face from Phillip.

"Oooh.. Someone's blushing." He teased.

"I am not. I'm just…. Checking the time." She said as she pulled out her iPhone to make her story some-what believable.

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh goodness! We have ten minutes to run about a half a mile!" Aurora replied in horror as she realized how slow they had been walking.

"Piece of cake." Phillip said.

"Not when your wearing two inch heels," She explained, gesturing to the black pumps on her feet.

"I have an easy fix for that."

"Oh?"

"Hand me your shoes."

"Excuse me?"

"Hand me your shoes!"

"Phillip-"

"Just do it!"

So, in an attempt to get this over with, she handed Phillip her shoes, and he slipped them in his backpack.

"Now run!"

"You certainly are bossy this morning!"

"Do you want to get to school on time, or not?"

Without saying another word, Aurora jumped from the hard gravel onto the grassy area right next to it, to avoid hurting her feet, and began to run.

When Aurora and Phillip arrived at school, they found they were seven minutes late! Phillip gave Aurora her shoes back, they quickly said their goodbyes, and rushed to their respective classes.

_At least I don't have Ms. Maleficent for homeroom, _Aurora thought as she sat down in her chair in Mrs. Heart's Choir One class. Ms. Maleficent was her least favorite teacher, who hated her and her family with a passion, and would probably have had Aurora suspended for being late like this. She was always looking for an excuse to get her in trouble. The other day, she had to stay five minutes after class for not using a number 2 pencil!

Not that Mrs. Heart was much better. Despite her name, she was no Queen of Hearts. She was mean, strict, and unreasonable. However, at least she didn't have a personal vendetta against Aurora.

"Ms. Aurora!" Ms. Heart boomed when she noticed Aurora's presence, "You're late, I nearly marked you absent! What have you to say for yourself?!"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Heart! It won't happen again."

She snarled, "See to it that it doesn't, or you'll no sooner find yourself in lunch detention!"

"Talk about tough," Snow, a fellow soprano whispered to her.

"Tell me about it," Aurora commented as the choir began to do warm-ups.

"Hey Snow," Aurora greeted her friend as she sat down at their regular table at lunch, "Where's Cindy?" She asked, noticing her absence.

"She's in the library finishing up some homework. She said she didn't get it done because she was up half the night doing chores," She replied sadly.

"Awww… really? Again? It's only the third day of school and she's already being worked like a dog."

"Hey ladies," A guy whose name she knew to be James, a senior, said as he approached their table with Phillip, "Are these seats taken?" he asked, gesturing to two available seats at their table.

"Of course not!" Snow quickly replied, "Sit," she said as she eagerly patted a spot next to her. James sat next to Snow while, of course, Phillip sat next to Aurora.

"So Snow," James began, "Are we still on for our date on Friday?"

"You guys have a date on Friday?" Aurora asked Snow, this information being news to her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Rory," Snow began, "James asked me on a date this Friday, and I said yes."

James smiled.

"Are your uncles even going to allow that?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Well, when I first asked them, it was an immediate no….. but then Doc began to reason with my uncles and said that they should at least meet James, let us go on a date, and then see how everything goes." Snow said hopefully.

"Wow," Aurora said, "That's awesome! Hey, maybe you could let me come over and help you pick out what to wear!"

"That'd be great, actually, I'm soooo clueless."

"I'm no fashion designer, but I definitely know my way around a closet," Aurora smiled.

"Hey," James interjected, glancing at Phillip, "As long as you're going to be at Snow's house anyways, why don't the four of us double date!"

"Wow! Did you just come up with that?" Phillip asked, acting a little too surprised.

"Yeah! Aren't I brilliant?!"

"That you are!" Phillip winked at James.

"So what do you say, ladies, is it a double date?" James turned to Aurora and Snow.

"Is it?!" Snow asked.

_He's relentless! _Aurora thought. She was about to say no.. but then she saw the pleading look on Snow's face, and she just couldn't bring herself to. She knew how nervous Snow was about going on a date alone, and she also knew how desperately Snow wanted a "wing woman". Plus, Aurora was very well aware that Snow's uncles would relax if she knew Snow was going on a group date, and not alone with some boy.

Putting all of this into consideration, she only said one word, "Fine," as she glared at Phillip from across the table.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys,I hope you liked this chapter. I think it's one of my favorites so far! Please review this story and let me know what you think! I can not stress enough how important it is for me to hear you feedback. Again, I would really appreciate it if you visited my profile, forum, poll, and community, and please keep reading! Don't give up on the story! Not yet! It's just getting good! (better late than never)!_

_-Hazel_

_P.S: I know that before Prince Charming or James, as he's called, flirted with Cindy in Chapter 3, and now come to find out that he's asked Snow White on a date?! Who says PRince Chamring have to be perfect? He is a teenage boy, after all! The inspiration behind this was when I looked up Prince Charming online under images to get a feeling of what he looked like to write an accurate description, both pictures from Snow White and Cinderella came up. Please keep reading! Thanks, love you all!_


	8. Chapter 8- Mowgli: Movie Madness!

_**Disclaimer: I just want to say that I do NOT own any rights to Disney. Now do I own any of the rights to Mowgli, Fawn the fairy, Shanti, Bagheera, etc. Furthermore, I am not being sponsored to write this story, I just write it because I absolutely LOVE TO WRITE! :) And I love my readers just the same. **_

_**P.S- Please comment, rate, follow/favorite this story! It will get better! Also, don't forget to check out my poll on my profile page! Thanks!**_

Chapter 8- Mowgli: Movie Madness

Thursday passed by with the speed of molasses as Mowgli waited in anticipation for Friday. That was the day he, Shanti, Fawn, Alice, and Pinocchio were all going to the movies together. However, Mowgli was mostly excited because that meant that he'd get to spend time with Shanti, since they were basically going on a "date" - just the two of them- only with a few other friends coming along.

The only problem was that, once Friday rolled around and school finally ended, Mowgli realized that he knew nothing about going on a date! He didn't know what to wear, or what to say, or how to act. Was he supposed to get Shanti flowers? And if he did get her flowers, did that mean that he had to get Fawn, Alice, and Pinocchio flowers too, since they were coming along? Would the three of them get the wrong message if he gave them flowers along with Shanti? Would they feel left out if he only got Shanti flowers? Was _Pinocchio_ freaking out this much? _Probably not, _Mowgli quickly thought to himself, because Pinocchio didn't have a date to impress, he was just going as a member of the group, period. This hurricane of thoughts rolled around in his head for what seemed like years until he decided he had to act.

Mowgli desperately needed help, but from who? He couldn't ask his father, Baloo for help, because he'd start off about the "Bare Necessities" again. He couldn't ask his uncle Bagheera, because he'd doubted that his uncle had ever been on a date in his life. He thought about the friends he'd made at school this week; _Shanti, Alice, Pinocchio, and Fawn. _

He obviously couldn't ask Shanti how to act when she was the one he was trying to impress. He could ask Alice, but he didn't really know her that well. For the past couple of days she had been hanging out with this Freshman named Rapunzel at lunch. She still sat at their lunch table with them, but now that she invited Rapunzel to sit there, she was basically the only person Alice had a conversation with at their lunch table. She had even invited Rapunzel to the movies, but she couldn't come because her mother was really strict, according to Rapunzel. Asking Pinocchio was definitely out of the question, considering he had his foot in his mouth 50% of the time, and about 98% of _that _was when he talked to girls. The last person he could think of to call was Fawn. Which wasn't that bad of an option, actually; Fawn was older, more experienced, and had a good head on her shoulders. Not to mention that she would also be able to tell Mowgli what girls liked, considering that _she was a girl_.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he rushed to the living room, picked up the telephone, fished the piece of paper with Fawn's number on it out of his pocket, and dialed the numbers into the phone. He tried in his best English to explain his dilemma to her, and since she only lived seven blocks away, she said she'd be there as soon as possible.

Two hours later, Mowgli was ready! He was wearing a red short sleeved button down shirt, with light blue jeans, and a pair of black Vans.

"You look sharp!" Fawn told Mowgli approvingly as she checked out his ensemble, "Now, since we're all meeting at the movies, you probably don't need to bring her flowers, it's not like you're meeting her parents or something,"

"But girls like flowers," Mowgli said.

"That's true, but they don't like a lot of pressure, if you take the date more seriously than she does, then it will never work."

"Just one?"

"Fine! The movies are only a half mile away from here, so on our walk down there you can pick a rose from somebody's garden and give it to her, okay?"

Mowgli only smiled.

"Now let's get going," Fawn said, "We only have forty minutes to get there, buy tickets, and get snacks before the movie starts," She said as she looked at her watch, which read 7:50.

They were going to see "One Direction: This Is Us", since it was the only thing that more than one person wanted to see. Not to mention that it was the only thing they were_ allowed _to see, because even though Fawn was 13, and they could legally get into PG-13 movies, Shanti was only allowed to watch PG movies and under, and "One Direction: This Is Us" was rated G, and therefore the only movie playing at the theatre that wasn't either rated PG-13 or R.

When Fawn and Mowgli got to the movies, it was 8:08. They stood by the front doors and waited for their friends, just like they agreed to.

"Looks like we might be a little early," Fawn said, "But better early than late,"

Mowgli only nodded, staring nervously ahead, waiting in anticipation for Shanti to come. Her dad was dropping her off, and she said he was _always _early, so Mowgli figured that they shouldn't have to wait too much longer.

It was 8:14 when Shanti finally arrived in her dad's rust colored Buick. Mowgli hid a flower he had plucked from a local garden behind his back, and waited as she kissed her father goodbye and walked to meet them.

"Hi guys," Shanti said in a sing-songy voice when she saw them.

"Hello," Mowgli said, "This for you," He told her as he handed her the dark red rose.

"Oh Mowgli," She said as she took it, "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"..I'm going to go stand in line to get us our tickets, Did you guys bring your money?"

"Yeah, here you go," Shanti said as she handed her $7.00.

"Pinocchio gave me his money, in case he was late.." Mowgli tried to explain.

"Okie doke," Fawn said as she took the money from Mowgli, to buy the boys' tickets, "I guess I'll buy Alice's, but she sure as Hell better pay me back when she gets here!" and with that, she quickly left to the ticket line.

Mowgli and Shanti stood there in silence for a few moments, which Mowgli was okay with, considering he didn't know enough English to constructively fill American silences. Instead, he looked at Shanti. She looked great tonight! She was wearing a hot pink skirt with a purple tank top underneath a light pink hoodie. She wore here hair in two low pony tails on either side of her head, and white flats on her feet. Mowgli noticed that she had applied white powder to her eyelids and some pink color to her lips, even though she wasn't allowed to wear make-up. He was pretty sure the powder was called eye-shade, or eye-meadow, or something like that…. But he couldn't be too sure. He also didn't know what to call the pink stuff on her lips… was it lip-gloss, maybe? No, no.. it's couldn't be.. That didn't sound right. Maybe-

"Hey guys," Pinocchio said as he ran towards Shanti and Mowgli, "Am I…. am I late?" He asked between pants.

"The movie hasn't started yet," Shanti said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fawn buying tickets," Mowgli added.

"Is she buying mine?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes… don't worry about it," Shanti replied with an easy going smile.

"Okay guys," Fawn said when she returned, "It's 8:23, I bought all five tickets, and now we just need to get snacks," she paused for a moment, looking at her friends, "Where's Alice?"

"She's not here yet?" Pinocchio asked.

"Obviously not," Fawn replied, the irritation in her voice showing, "She better not have forgotten, I don't like spending money unnecessarily."

"She's probably just running late," Pinocchio assured her,

"You know how scatter-brained she can be sometimes," Shanti interjected with a light-hearted laugh.

"Well I'm going in to buy snacks," Fawn said, "But someone has to wait for Alice."

"I'll do it!" Pinocchio eagerly volunteered.

"Okay, what kind of snacks do you want?" Fawn asked

"Just get me 2 small Dr. Peppers, a large popcorn, and some SourPatch kids," he replied as he handed Fawn a ten dollar bill.

"Will do. Here's Alice's ticket, give it to her when she gets her," She said as she handed Pinocchio Alice's ticket and went inside the theater, Shanti and Mowgli trailing behind her.

When Mowgli entered the Disneyplex, it was greater than his wildest dreams. It was huge! It had three stories, a machine that took you to each story, he thought they were called ele-somethings, and 2 moving staircases- esca-somethings! It also had an ice-cream stand, a hotdog vendor, and a slushee machine!

"Come on, Jungle boy!" Fawn called to Mowgli, "We have to get to the candy counter before the line gets too long!"

Well, the line was already really long. It seemed like they waited for hours, but by the time they finally got to the counter, Mowgli was amazed at how much Candy they could fit onto only three shelves.

Fawn placed her order, and then turned to Shanti and Mowgli, "What do you guys want?"

That was when Mowgli got really tongue-tied; he didn't even know what half of the candy was! He could barely even read some of the labels, so he looked at Shanti with a pleading look.

"We'll take one large popcorn, a large Root beer with two straws, and a movie theatre size pack of Raisinettes." She told the cashier with confidence.

Mowgli admired Shanti's charisma and pride, and he also adored her faint Indian accent she still managed to keep, even though she had moved from India to the States when she was seven years old. He only wished he could speak as English as good as she did.

"Well," Fawn said when she got her order and Pinocchio's order, and Mowgli paid for his and Shanti's order, "Got everything we need?" she asked them as she paid the cashier and walked over to the ticket taker,"

"Go to theatre seven," the ticket taker said as she gave each of the kids back their ticket stubs.

"Thank you," Fawn said as she grabbed her ticket stub and led Shanti and Mowgli to theatre seven.

"I wonder what's taking Alice so long," Shanti commented when they entered the theatre,

"I don't know, but hopefully she'll get here soon," Fawn said, "I'd hate for her and Pin-head to miss anything _good_," She said, obviously not thrilled to be seeing a "One Direction" movie.

The movie got about ten minutes in when Pinocchio and Alice finally walked into the theatre.

"Sorry it took us so long," Pinocchio said to the others,

"Don't apologize," Fawn replied, "Hey Alice, I paid for your ticket," she whispered to Alice across the row,

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Alice said as she fished into the pocket of her jeans, "Here's the money for the ticket, Thanks for covering me," she said as she handed Fawn the money.

"Any time," Fawn replied as a satisfied smile appeared on her face and she stuck the money into the pocket of her Khakis, "Oh, and Pin-head," She said quickly to Pinocchio, "Here are your snacks," she said as she handed him his order, "There was only a dime leftover, so I told the cashier he could keep it."

"That's fine, thanks Fawn." Pinocchio replied, "I bought you a Dr. Pepper and a large popcorn we could share," Pinocchio whispered to Alice, "Since you were running late. You can even have a few of my SourPatch kids if you want."

"Awwwww," Alice said to Pinocchio as she took her drink, "You didn't have to do that..! I promise I'll pay you back."

"Don't mention it," Pinocchio said, Alice looked like she was about to say something, but then just smiled, knowing that Pinocchio was _not_ going to let her pay him back.

"That was the longest two hours of my life!" Fawn teased when they emerged from the Disneyplex, "I demand a refund!" She jokingly yelled as she took a slurp of her drink.

"It wasn't that bad," Shanti argued with a coy smile.

"You're right, the credits were tastefully done," Fawn replied with a loud laugh, "Definitely my favorite part!"

"I'm sorry…" Shanti said, "My dad is just so strict,"

"Good thing you're turning thirteen in a few of months,"

"Yeah… Looks like my ride's here," Shanti said as she gave Mowgli a hug, "I had a lot of fun," she whispered to him.

"Me too," he replied.

"I'll see you on Monday," she said to him, "We should do this again sometime," she said to the rest of them as she went to her car.

"I should probably get going too," Fawn said, "If I'm not home by 11:00, my parents will freak!"

"Okay," Alice replied,

"Are you going to be okay, Jungle boy?" she asked Mowgli.

"Yeah, dad is picking me up," he replied.

"Okie doke, see ya guys on Monday," She said with a wave as she strolled down the street, away from the Disneyplex.

"And then there were three," Alice said to Mowgli and Pinocchio when Fawn was out of sight.

"Yup," Pinocchio laughed awkwardly.

There was nothing but silence for about two minutes until Mowgli said, "Raisin-ettes are good."

"That was really random!" Alice exclaimed with a laugh.

Mowgli just rubbed his stomach, "Yum."

"Aw dang!" Pinocchio said, interrupting the laughter, as he saw his dad, Gepetto approaching in his dark blue 1990 Honda, "I've got to go,"

"Aww.. Okay," Alice replied,

"Bye for now," Mowgli said as Pinocchio ran to his car.

"And then there were _two_," Alice said

"Yeah.."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, me too." She paused for a moment and twirled her hair anxiously, "Was that you're first time hearing of One Direction?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Not my direction," Mowgli said as he shook his head.

"Haha, wow.." Alice laughed, "They're actually pretty okay…."

All of the sudden Mowgli recognized his dad's dark green Ford Explorer, "That's my ride," he announced.

"Oh okay," Alice suddenly stepped forward, and their faces were only centimeters apart now, "Bye Mowgli," she said, her breath hot on his cheeks.

Time stood still.

Finally, when his voice box thawed, "Uhhhh… byee," He said as he scrambled for his car.

When he got inside the car, he noticed that it wasn't his dad driving, but his Uncle Bagheera.

"How was the movie, Mowgli?" his uncle asked him.

"Fine," Mowgli replied, still shaken up from what just happened.

"So.. Is that your girlfriend?"

"No!" Mowgli replied defensively, "Just Alice," his shaky hand tried to buckle his seatbelt.

"Well you and "just Alice" looked pretty friendly when I saw you,"

"Just _friends,_"

"Are you sure?"

"I like Shanti!"

"_Shanti_," his uncle rolled the name around on his tongue.

"**Shanti,**" Mowgli replied definitively.

"If you say so…." his uncle replied as he pulled into the driveway of their house.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE- So, what'd you guys think?! I want to know! I will update more A.S.A.P! Love you all. xoxoxoxo_

_-Hazel_


	9. Chapter 9- Eilonwy: First Date

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, or any right to Eilonwy, Prince Eric, etc. I am not being sponsored to write this story, i just do it for love! Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 9- Eilonwy: Most Interesting First Date Ever!

"Come on," Eilonwy's father pleaded, "Just give him a chance,"

"Dad, I'm 13 and a half years old! This is the 21st century! Why are you trying to set me up with some guy?!"

"Because, I know that most teens start dating at around this age, and instead of forbidding it, I wanted to make sure that you date someone that I approve of!"

"But I don't want to date anyone! I'm a strong, independent woman, and I don't need a …. boyfriend!" She grimaced at the words.

"Awww," her dad ruffled her hair, "That's so cute!"

"Dad!" She protested angrily, "We've lived in this City for years, and I know like 77% of the guys at our school, and I'm romantically interested in NONE OF THEM!"

"But what about the 23% that you haven't met?"

"All guys are the same, 'Ohh, I'm a guy! I'm strong, so that means I can demean all women, because we are clearly the superior sex!' blah blah blah!" she said in a mock deep voice.

"Eilonwy! I am the Extermination King. The President of Rat Patootie®. The reason that we have such a fantastic house, food, and can afford to live in such an expensive place is because I have built my fortune in mouse traps, rat poisons, and extermination companies! I have the biggest pest destroying empire in the country! And-"

"Get to the point, dad,"

"The point is, only the best guy can marry the Exterminator King's little Princess!"

"Dad! I don't want to get married!"

"Well, not _right now_, of course,"

"No! Not ever! I plan to grow up, and be married to my job!"

"And what will that be?"

"Something important! Something big and powerful, something that is going to seem almost impossible to achieve. I'm going to show everyone what a woman can do!"

Her father sighed, "Eilonwy-"

_Ding Dong_

"Oh my," Her father glanced at the clock on the wall, which reported that it was noon, "Right on time,"

"Is that him?" Eilonwy asked, clearly irritated.

"It sure is," Her dad said excitedly. He quickly glanced at his daughter, straightened her head band, straightened her skirt, and unwrinkled her top, "Perfect," he said, "Wait here," He commanded as he rushed out of the kitchen and to the foyer to answer the front door.

All she heard was loud, deep mumbles, and her dad laugh a hearty laugh, before he called her name.

She took a deep, agitated breath and walked into the foyer.

"Eric," Her father said, "Meet my daughter, Eilonwy. Eilonwy, this is Eric, the son of the Vice President & CEO of my company."

"Nice to meet you Eilonwy," Eric said as he nervously flipped his jet black hair.

"You too," Eilonwy said, trying a little too hard to show her disinterest.

Her father cleared his throat, "Eilonwy, Eric will be taking you out to the fair that has recently come to town."

Eilonwy would have protested if she truly thought it would make a sliver of difference, but she knew it wouldn't, so she only nodded.

He should have you back by about 5:00 or so.

"You expect this date to be 5 hours long?!" Eilonwy asked.

"Eilonwy," Her father warned.

"I'll have her back no later than 5:30 sir," Eric promised, sweating buckets.

"Very well," Her father replied with a smile, "Now, off you go!" He said as he kissed Eilonwy on the head and pushed her and Eric out the door.

When the two of them were on the front steps and the door was closed behind them, Eric showed her to his 2011 white Rolls Royce.

"You can drive?" Eilonwy asked him, trying not to stare at his perfectly clean, beautiful car.

"Well, I am 16."

"You're sixteen years old?! What does that make you? A Junior?"

"Pretty much," Eric replied with a smile.

"Aren't you a little old for me? I mean.. I'm a Freshman!"

"My parents are 7 years apart. I'm not that old."

Eilonwy couldn't help but laugh. Eric just smiled and opened the passenger door of his car, let her in, and closed the door behind her.

When he got into the driver's seat, he closed his door, turned the key in the ignition, and simply said "To the fair!"

"So, what do you want to do first?" Eric asked Eilonwy when they first got to the fair.

"Honestly… I want to eat." Eilonwy replied.

"Really?" Eric asked, looking amused.

"Yeah, I haven't had anything but an orange and some milk since I woke up this morning, and I'm hungry." Eilonwy replied honestly.

"You up for fast food?"

"Sure."

And with that, they were off to a fast food stand.

"What do you want?" Eric asked.

"Ummmm, I'll take One large piece of Pepperoni Pizza, a medium order of French fries, and a big chocolate dipped ice-cream cone."

Eric tried not to let his eyes widen as he coughed and said "And I'll take a medium Pepsi."

"That'll be $8.95." The cashier reported.

"Yes sir," Eric replied as he started to dig nine dollars out of his pocket.

"Wait, stop… I'll pay." Eilonwy said with authority.

"No, that's okay, I've got it." Eric said.

"No, you can pay the $1.55 for your drink, but I'm paying the $7.40," She replied as she dug 8 dollars out of her pocket.

"Eilonwy, it's fine."

"No, I ordered enough for an army to eat and I'm not going to let you waste your money. I'm a woman who can pay for herself, thank you very much!"

"Okay…" Eric replied reluctantly as he gave the cashier 2 dollars and told him to keep the change, and watched Eilonwy give the cashier what she owed him.

"I've never seen such a angelic looking girl devour twice her weight in junk food before!" Eric said with a never fading laugh after they found a table and finished their meals.

"Better call the Guinness book of world records, then! What do you want to do next?"

"Let's just walk around until we see something we want to do," Eric suggested.

Eilonwy agreed as she got up from her table, threw the trash away, and began walking with Eric.

The passed many wacky carnival stands and shops. However, they did stop to play a few carnival games here and there and Eric eventually won Eilonwy a stuffed pig.

They were walking towards the Ferris Wheel when they passed a stand where a boy was showing off his prized pig. Apparently, it had taken 1st place in the county fair. Eilonwy didn't know why, but she found herself curious, so she stepped closer to the stand to get a better look.

"I can see why he won first prize." Eilonwy said to his owner, noting his huge size and beautiful coloring.

"Thanks," The boy replied with a smile, "I'm Taran."

"I'm Eilonwy," She replied.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too!"

All of the sudden, there was nothing but silence as the two just looked at each other, that is, of course, until Eric broke the silence, "Ready to ride the Ferris wheel, Eilonwy?"

"Oh, yeah. See you later Taran," She said as her and Eric walked off.

"Sooo….." Eric began as they were walking towards his car from the carnival at about 4:53, "Do you want to do this again sometime?"

"Do you really want to?" Eilonwy asked in disbelief, she had tried her hardest to be obnoxious today.

"Well…. It would make your dad happy…."

"True…" She agreed.

"And.. I had fun…"

"Really?"

"Sure." Eric replied confidently.

"Okay…" Eilonwy replied hesitantly, "But I just want you to know that I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever! _I _do not need a boyfriend!" Eilonwy was playing it cool on the outside, but on the inside she was startled that as soon as she said yes, Taran's face popped into her mind.

Eric just chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll just be as friends- that- are- kind- of- sort- of- dating- but- not- really…"

Eilonwy relaxed a bit and laugh, "Okay. But I'm still going to pay for all of the stuff that _I_ want to buy. I refuse to let you buy anything for me."

"Chivalry is dead." Eric replied with an amused sigh.

"So is the whole "damsel in distress" persona." Eilonwy said.

"Yes ma'am."

"So…" Eilonwy seemed to choose her words carefully, "Are you dating anybody else?"

"Well, I've been on a few date with this girl named Vanessa. She's an aspiring singer." Eric scratched his head.

"Ohhhhh… is she nice?"

"She is…. to me…. To other people, not so much.."

"What do you mean?"

"She tends to look down on people…."

"Then why are you dating her?"

"It's a long story…"

"We have time," Eilonwy encouraged.

Eric seemed to consider it for a second, as if he really had to think about whether he wanted to tell the story or not, and then he began with a sigh or defeat, "I've lived here all my life. My dad is an avid fisherman."

"Okay…" Eilonwy replied, kind of confused about what it had to do with Vanessa.

"…always has been… even before I was born. I went fishing with him just about every weekend since I could walk. He always had time, because he was a stay at home dad, and my mom was the one that worked. However, my eighth grade year, my mom lost her job, so my dad started working for your dad and she became a housewife. Of course, back when he started, he was just a regular office worker. Taking phone calls and putting data into the computer…"

"Yeah.."

"Anyways, when my Freshman year came around, I got to take his boat out all by myself for the very first time! It was motorized, just been fixed up, beautiful engine…. I was so excited to take it for a spin, and hopefully catch that night's dinner! However, about an hour into my fishing trip, a storm started brewing, and the waters in the lake became… violent. I tried to go back to shore….. But the boat just couldn't handle the waves! Eventually… it tipped…"

Eilonwy gasped in spite of herself.

"I tried to swim to shore… but the current pulled me in. Before I knew it…I blacked out."

"Oh no."

"The last thing I remember is two delicate hands clutching mine and pulling me up, accompanied by a voice.."

"Uh-huh…"

"This voice, this angelic voice… it was singing a song. Of course, I was about 14 feet underwater, so I couldn't really make out the words, or the exact sound, but I instantly knew that that was the most beautiful voice that I had ever heard, and it was to be forever etched in my mind. When I woke up, I found myself on the shore. I was coughing from the seawater that had gotten in my lungs, I was sunburned, my clothes were drenched, and the back of my head was matted in a half inch thick layer of wet sand."

"Ohhhh…."

"I know it's stupid, but after that, I always searched for that voice, determined that the owner of it was a special one. One could even say I was consumed with finding the owner of the voice."

"Hmmmmm…."

"It lasted for about a year, until I basically forgot about the voice. Soo-"

Eilonwy was growing impatient, "And what does all of this have to do with Vanessa?"

"I'm getting there," Eric assured her, then cleared his throat and continued, "So one day, this year, a few months ago to be exact, I was walking down a random street on a hot evening in the middle of July, when all of the sudden… I heard the voice again. I just knew that was it. It had to be! Naturally, I followed it to it source until I wound up in a small coffee shop on open mic night. And the singer who was singing when I got there was none other than Vanessa. I was instantly blown away, not only because I found the beautiful voice, but that because the owner of the voice was so stunning! As soon as she got off stage, I asked her out on a date."

"That's cool," Eilonwy replied.

"She was confident, cunning, determined…. But I always imagined that once I found the voice… I'd feel… I don't know….different.."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…. I guess I expected the owner of my rescuer to be more feminine, more gentle, more kind and innocent.. Not like Vanessa….."

"Okay?" Eilonwy was still kind of confused.

"It just seemed that way, you know, when I was under water.. I mean," he explained kind of sheepishly, "And I always figured I'd feel more satisfied, more… complete.. But somehow I still feel…."

"Lost?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Eric said with a grin.

"So you don't love her then?"

"Are you kidding, she's not even my girlfriend, we just date around… nothing serious yet.."

"But you want it to be..?"

"I guess I'm more in love with her voice than I am with her now.." He admitted, or the figment of my imagination that the voice created…. I don't even know…"

"Don't worry," Eilonwy put her hand on his shoulder, "I understand what you mean now." She said. They locked eyes for a moment, and Eilonwy was stunned when she realized that she was now sitting in Eric's car with him, in her driveway. She was just so fixated with his story that she hadn't even noticed her getting into the car.

Eric blushed, "Well…ummm.. I'll call you in a few days. Since our dads work together, your number is always in easy access."

"Okie dokie," Eilonwy replied.

"Bye.." Eric said as she got out of his car.

She waved goodbye through the window and ran to her front door.

_AUUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you guys enjoyed! I really like this chapter, and I hope you liked it too! Ariel will be next, and I'll update A.S.A.P.. however.. my schedule is pretty busy. Anyways comment, rate, review, favorite, follow, check my profile, vote on my poll (which can be found on my profile), and let me know what you think! I love your comments! Thank you so much! Have a great day! xoxox_

_-Hazel_


	10. Chapter 10- Ariel: Finally Breaking Free

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Disney, nor do I own any rights to Ariel, Jack Sparrow, etc. Furthermore, I am not being sponsored to write this story, i'm just doing it for fun and for my readers, of course. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 10- Ariel: Finally Breaking Free!

"What would you say if I told you I loved you?" Jack asked Ariel, the smell of rum wafting from his breath.

"What would you say if _I_ told you I stopped believing you a long time ago?" Ariel replied, trying to hold back tears.

"I've changed," Jack said.

"No you haven't Jack, you didn't change! You are NEVER GOING TO CHANGE!" Even her loudest wouldn't be that loud, it couldn't.

"C'mon love," Jack urged, "I'm practically a new man!" He rebuttled as he took another swig of rum.

"Jack," Ariel replied with a sigh, "You been in and out of rehab like one hundred times in the past year. You can't change."

"But I love you," He said as he roughly touched your shoulder.

"No, you love what I give you, but you don't love me. You hardly even know me." Ariel's voice cracked. Ever since the surgery, it hurt to raise her voice even a little. She resisted the urge to clutched her throat.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I can't control what I do when I'm drunk."

Something inside Ariel snapped. If she was physically able to scream, she would, "Then why do you get drunk?"

"I can't help it…." Jack whined, Ariel had heard this excuse a million times.

Ariel slapped the bottle out of his hand and watched as the alcohol spilled all over the floor of Jack's half-dead Toyota. "Look what you're doing right now Jack! You just don't care! About anything! I mean look at us! We're arguing about your alcohol addiction, and your nursing a bottle of Rum."

Suddenly, it felt like someone had just set fire in her throat. She needed to control her volume.

"You stupid bitch!" Jack slurred his words as he slapped her across the face, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered dating you for a whole year!"

Ariel winced and touched the spot on her face with Jack had struck. All of the sudden a flood of memories washed over her. Her very first Broadway performance. The car crash in which she'd completely destroyed her vocal cords, broken two ribs, and got a concussion; the same car crash in which she lost her mom. When the doctor told her that she might ever be able to sing again. All the surgeries that she had on her throat in order to be able to save her voice. The doctor said it might take years before she could tell, but she was pretty sure she would never be able to sing again. It had already been almost two and a half years since the surgery and she could just get above a whisper before her throat started to ache and her voice began to crack.

The day she moved from New York to California in eighth grade. The day she met Jack during Freshman year. She liked the danger, the excitement….. but she got more than she bargained for.

"_You_ bothered dating _me_? _I _bothered dating _you_!" Ariel said, furious.

"Oh come on, you'd be nothing without me! You're just a girl!"

"You'd probably be dead without me!"

"I'm sure," Jack said sarcastically.

Although her heart was aching, she didn't miss a beat, "Who was the one who drove you home all those nights when you were drunk on your butt even though she was under aged and could've gone to jail if they were caught? Who stayed with you in rehab all those days when you were so aggressive from alcohol withdrawals that you almost killed that one nurse? Who believed in you? Who stayed with you when everyone else left? Who cared enough to listen when you were going on a rampage about your mother who committed suicide and your father walked out on the two of you shortly before that?"

"Shut up!" Jack finally commanded.

Ariel remembered all those nights when she lay in her bed, doubled over in pain because the pain in her throat and her midsection were unbearable, while Jack was busy sleeping with another girl. All those nights she spent in her bedroom alone, throwing up deep into the early morning… too sick to even stand up. "_I was drunk." _he'd say, _"It'll never happen again,"_ He'd say, and one time he'd actually had the audacity to blame her for his cheating, _"Well, if you'd just sleep with me, I wouldn't have to pick up someone who would."_

He'd never cared about her…and she had always known it, but she'd never had the strength to leave him. She never had the strength to just walk away. Sure, they'd broken up before, but they'd always make up two days later. She'd always come crawling back, or he'd kiss her passionately, luring her back in, and then give her a half-assed apology that she ultimately accepted. Hook, line, and sinker. Not only had she been scared of leaving him because she couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her, but.. She just didn't want to face life alone…..

However, now she didn't care. She was done.

"Okay," she said coolly, "You won't have to hear my voice ever again," and with that she opened the car door, and started to get out.

"You can't get away that easily," His glazed over eyes staring straight into hers as he suddenly clutched her arm.

"Ow-"

"We're seven miles away from your house." He laughed coldly, still holding on.

"I can walk it."

"At 9 at night?"

"Absolutely."

Once again, he snickered, "Face it Ariel, you need me."

"You can't even drive, you're wasted, again."

"I've driven in much worse alcoholic states, I'm used to it. I can manage."

"And I can manage walking. We're through, Jack." She hated how shaky her voice was getting.

"But you need me, love."

"Not as much as you need a mint." She said, trying to play it heartless, and failing.

Quickly, he squeezed her arm as tight as he could and pushed her away harshly. "Fine. Who needs you anyways?" he snarled as he closed her door and quickly swerved out of the look out they were parked in.

At_ least it's finally over, _she thought, _For good._

However, as walked towards the highway and looked in the direction her house was in, she felt lost. She didn't even know where to start, not just on the journey home, but on her life journey. For the past year, she had been dependent on Jack, for affection, for love, for a relationship status, for not being awkward in social situations.. And even though she was overjoyed to have finally broken free, it was hard to suddenly have to be out on her own. Cold turkey. Just like that.

Her legs were weary and her breath got more ragged with each step, but she knew she had to keep going, _I was insane to believe I could actually walk seven miles all by myself,_ she said as she realized that she had barely walked four. She was cold and hungry and broken. The only good thing about this was she was free to cry without judgment, which she had been doing for at least the past two and a half hours. At least the animals didn't think badly of her. _Just keep going, _she thought, _Just keep going. _

She would have just called her friend Elizabeth, but she didn't have her phone. It was confiscated after last time she hadn't come home 'til 3 in the morning after a long night of babysitting Jack. The only reason she was even out tonight with Jack in the first place was because she snuck out _again._

She was on the verge of passing out when a car stopped in the ditch right ahead of her. All of the sudden, she saw the silhouette of a man emerge from the car. She couldn't make out his face because it was hidden by the shadows. Her heart started to beat faster as he came forward. She would have said something but her voice was mute. So, instead she stood there, barely holding herself up, as she watched him walk forward and silent tears ran down her cheeks.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read, comment, rate, favorite, follow, visit my profile, vote on my poll. Also, I really am interested to know who you think the guy who found Ariel should be! So please comment and let me know who Ariel is found by and what's going to happen next! (Do it!) Make suggestions! Let me know what you think! I literally cried writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about the profanity by the way, I usually don't cuss but I wanted to get Jack's personality across. Not much profanity in chapters to come though, promise. Will update A.S.A.P. xoxox_

_-Hazel_


End file.
